User blog:Red243/Rayquaza vs Malefor
There are two dragons from two different worlds. One of them had save the world once, while the other wants to destroy it. They were both powerful dragons, but when the battle ends, only one of them will became victorious. Who is the deadliest? Rayquaza Rayquaza is one of the Weather Trio, and is also the strongest of the three. Rayquaza has been around for millions of years, making this Pokemon very ancient like the other two of the Weather Trio. This Pokemon will also attack anything that wardered in it's home and unless if the Pokemon is legendary, the chances of winning are low. It is said that Rayquaza make itself at home in the ozone layer Attacks Dragon Pulse: a powerful Dragon-Type move. Extreme Speed: a powerful attack that always let the user to attack first. Fly: a Flying-Type attack that lets the user flew up high, then strike the opponent. Protect: a Normal-Type move that lets the user protect themselves from being attack. Malefor Malefor was born years ago before the story begins, and there was something special about him. He is a purple dragon, a dragon that can used 4 elemental attacks, as well as using the wind element. However, he became corrupted, and was sealed away because of this. But after he was freed from his prison, Malefor took over the Dragon Temple and rising it above the ground. However, he was defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and was ultimately sealed by the spirits of the four dragons. Attacks Fire Breath: a fire attack that can burn his opponents. Ice Breath: a ice attack that can freezed his opponents in cold ice. Electric Breath: an electric attack that will shock his enemies. Earth Breath: an earth attack that will rocked his opponents. X-Factor : Reason Power: While Rayquaza was powerful, Malefor had learn all known element breaths, two of which is Rayquaza's weakness. Training: Rayquaza was not trained without being caught by a Trainer. Malefor on the other hand was trained by the other dragons before his corruption. Speed: Malefor would never outspeed Rayquaza, especially with Extreme Speed. Experience: While Rayquaza was able to take on two Legendary Pokemon by himself, Malefor had single handly defeat four of the Guardians by himself and faced Spyro and Cynder along as well. Fireproof: Malefor's fire breath wouldn't hurt Rayquaza much due to being a Dragon-Type Pokemon. Voting You may vote for either Rayquaza or Malefor, but you must have at least three sentences to do so. If you make at least ten mistakes, your vote will only count as half of a vote. If you only did a one word sentence or made more than 10 mistakes, your vote will not count at all. The voting will end on August 12, so have a good summer. battle Malefor has standing sill in his lair, thinking of his new plan to destroy the world. However, there was a roar outside his lair that was so loud that even the Dark Master could sill hear it inside his lair. Malefor doesn't know what roar was coming from, but if that someone was an enemy to him, he would had to confronted that enemy. Malefor began to flapped his wings and flew out of his lair, but he had never saw someone yet. However, Malefor spotted a green serpent-like dragon that circled around him in the air before getting closer to the Dark Master to confront him. Then the Dark Master realized that this was the same dragon that he heard from the legend back when he was young dragon. The dragon also looked at Malefor, knowing he was an enemy to it. "So, you must be Rayquaza that I heard about back when I was a young dragon," Malefor recalled. "Even I am known on a different world other than my own," Rayquaza said. "Well, I will offer you to join me, so that we could destroy the world together," Malefor offered. "Fool, I will neither join you non helping you destroy the world!" Rayquaza roared as he tried to fired to blue pulse on Malefor, but he dodged its attack. Realizing that Rayquaza has refused his offer, Malefor tried to change his surroundings in hopes of giving him the advantage against his foe. But the surroundings didn't changed, even with Malefor's powers. However, Malefor figured out that Rayquaza must had some power that prevents him from changing his surroundings to his advantage. "You may had prevent me from changing my surroundings, but you sill can't defeat me," Malefor warned as he tries to fired a lightning breath at Rayquaza from his mouth . However, Rayquaza used a protect barrier to defend itself from Malefor's breath attack. Malefor has to think of away to defeat his enemy, but he had got an idea. He flew towards the ground, and Rayquaza began to follow Malefor, trying to attack him with Dragon Pulse, but he dodge the attack. As they went down closer to the ground, Rayquaza flew faster and tackled Malefor with force, knocking him into the ground. Although Malefor was injured, he had survived his fall and Rayquaza had landed on the ground as well. "Did you really think you can actually defeat a powerful Legendary Pokemon such as myself?" Rayquaza asked as Malefor was getting himself up on his feet. "Why are you asking me this question when you realized that you will lose no matter what you do," Malefor replied as he began to fired four rock-like missiles at Rayquaza. Trying to defend itself again, Rayquaza used the protect barrier to prevent the attack from hitting it. But with the protect barrier disappearing, Malefor finally has the chance to fight back. He flew closer to Rayquaza, and fired an ice breath from his mouth at his foe, causing it to be frozen as a result. Then he unleash his fire breath at Rayquaza, melting its icy prison. But once Rayquaza was unfrozen, he began to fall down from taking too much damage from Malefor's ice breath. "It appears that Rayquaza was not enjoying his icy prison very well," Malefor said as he was looking at his fallen enemy. Then he roared in victory before flewing back to his evil lair. Winner: Malefor Expert's opinion While Rayquaza was powerful, Malefor has training back when he was not evil, and has been far smarter than Rayquaza. In addition to this, Rayquaza was weak against ice, one of the elements that Malefor learned in the past. This could caused Rayquaza to be defeated by Malefor. Category:Blog posts